What is Love?
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: This is the story about how I, Sam Puckett, found love, tripped over it, and fell right in.
1. Caterina Valentine

**Disclaimer: Only gonna say this once so pay attention: Sam & Cat does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I'm gonna explain something to you real quick. This is supposed to be a book that Sam writes (that kind of explains the weird summary) so the little part there under the line is kind of like Sam's author's note. I may have more of those in later chapters but I haven't gotten that far yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

I would assume you're reading this because you want me to tell you what love is; that is the title after all. I will do that, but I'm going to do it in a way that's a little different from what you're probably expecting.

You see, the thing about love is, it's not the same for everyone. Some people can know in an instant, and with some people it takes a little longer to figure it out. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to tell you about how I fell in love. It wasn't easy (we'll get to that later) and it wasn't obvious. Well for me at least; it'll probably be obvious to you. But I did fall in love, and I'm here to tell you that falling in love was probably one of the best things to happen to me. It brought my sunshine.

I'm rambling. But the point of this I am going to tell you about love and hopefully by the end of this you'll have some idea about the matter.

So here we go...

* * *

Chapter 1: Caterina Valentine

History of Theatre. That was my last class of the day. Yep, Sam Puckett in a performing arts college. I wasn't there because I wanted to be a performer; I was there because I thought it would be easy. After my best friend, Carly, moved to Italy, all that was left in Seattle for me was my mom and Freddie, my ex boyfriend. That wasn't enough for me so I decided to leave. I was going to do it all myself but then my mom made a deal with me: she'd pay for wherever I wanted to go as long as I went to school and got a degree.

So there I was. Hollywood Performing Arts College. Or HPA if you're into that. I picked that college because I thought it'd be easy; I was good at lying, so I should be good at acting. Makes sense.

Anyway, I made my way to the class, and was surprised to find that I was one of the first few people in there. That was a first for me. The seating arrangement was set up like they are in movie theaters, except there were tables in front of the seats. I scanned the room and decided on a seat to the side and close to the back. I sat down and got out a notebook and a pen and began doodling idly.

I jumped a little when I heard the bang of a door shutting. I looked up and the class was mostly full and I could see a small man who looked to be about mid-forties walking to the center of the teacher stage thing. He turned his back to us and wrote his name on the blackboard, and then he turned back around.

"My name is Professor Black, but you can call me Professor B. because I think that sounds cooler." He said. That made the class laugh. Well most of the class, I didn't think it was all that funny. Then he went off talking about the syllabus for the class and I zoned out.

The sound of a pen hitting the ground brought me back to reality and I heard a faint gasp behind me. I looked down on the ground to my right and saw a pink pen on the ground. I bent over to pick up the pen and I turned back around to give it to whoever dropped it.

Wow.

She was wow. Well her hair was wow. I had never seen hair that color before; the only way to describe it was to say it looked like red velvet. I must have been staring too long because she gave me a pleading look and glanced down at the pen in my hand. I handed it to her and she mouthed a "thank you." I gave her a small smile and turned back around to face the front.

I sat there not paying attention to anything and doodling again. I had the urge to look behind me, so I did. The girl was taking notes about whatever the professor was saying. She must've felt my eyes on her because she looked up and our eyes met. She gave me a small smile and I turned around like I hadn't just been staring at her. It was the hair; that's why I was staring at her.

Whatever.

* * *

I don't even know how long I was in that class, but I noticed people around me standing up to leave so I assumed class was dismissed. I stood up and then made my way for the door. I got maybe ten steps away from it when I felt a hand on my arm. I whipped around, ready to defend myself, but it was just the redhead girl who sat behind me in class. I relaxed a little.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." I said uncertainly. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair.

"I just wanted to say thanks," she explains. "For earlier."

"Oh yeah, no problem." I said. We stood there awkwardly for a minute and I started to move away when she touched my arm again.

"I'm Cat by the way. Caterina Valentine actually, but everyone calls me Cat. Like the animal, but I'm not an animal. Well not technically anyway. Wait, yes technically." She said.

"Sam," I said just to get her to stop talking. "Sam Puckett."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Cat said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see you around I guess." Again, I was just about to walk away when out of nowhere she jumped forward hugged me. I froze up with my arms at my side. _Is this chick serious?_ I thought.

"Thanks again." She said though she still hadn't let go of me.

"Not a hugger," I said hoping she'd take the hint and let me go. "_Not a hugger!_" She giggled and finally let go; I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Bye!" She said before skipping off and leaving me staring blankly after her. I shook my head and made my way to my dorm.

My dorm. With my oh so lovely roommate. Elizabeth was her name. That was an annoying name in itself not to mention the girl it belonged to. She was under the illusion that we were going to best friends because we were dorm mates. I found that extremely annoying.

I got to the door and braced myself for what lay inside. Of course as soon as I opened Elizabeth was off her bed and coming toward me. She was sporting a huge smile and she was bouncing around like a dog would wag it's tail.

"So how was your first day?" She asked. "Any good gossip? Did you meet anyone? Are your classes fun?"

"Did you have coffee?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked.

"No reason." I walked over to my side of the room and grabbed my laptop. Carly and I had planned to Skype today, so that's what I was going to do. I hadn't talked to her in a while, and I was looking forward to it. I walked back towards the door and Elizabeth started talking again.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere...anywhere." I said as I walked out of the door. Yeah it was cruel, but I don't waste my time on people like that. Annoying people annoy me.

I made my way to a little coffee shop a little of campus. I got in and sat down at one of the tables by the window and set my laptop up. I got everything set up and waited. Carly wasn't supposed to be on for another ten minutes or so, so I just sat staring out the window, quietly humming to myself.

"Hey, Sam Puckett!"

That was not Carly's voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm pleased to tell you that this is going to be multi-chapter. I actually have a pretty good idea of where this is going (yay!). And sorry to anyone who's name is Elizabeth for the part where Sam mentions she thinks the name is annoying. I don't think it's annoying at all, but I guess Sam does. I don't know what else to say, so leave a suggestion if you've got something you want to see. And let me know whatcha think! I'm puckelltine on tumblr if you wanna give a follow. Have a great day :)**


	2. What Musical?

Chapter 2: What Musical?

"Hey, Sam Puckett!" I turned around to find the red head from class, Cat was her name, standing in front of my table.

"Hey there," I said feigning interest. She smiled and sat down in the chair across from mine.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." I said hoping she'd leave me in peace.

"I heard you humming," she said. "Are you practicing for the auditions?"

"Auditions for what?"

"The musical," she explained.

"What musical?" I asked.

"Wicked." She said.

"Why would I be practicing for that?"

"You're in my Acting I class aren't you?" She asked. I honestly didn't know. I knew I had the class but I couldn't remember her being in it. "With Sikowitz...at 10:30..."

"Oh right," I said. "You were the girl with the red hair who sat in that one seat. Cat."

"Yeah! That was me." Cat said.

"Wait, what does that have to do with a musical?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" She asked and I shook my head. "It's required for Sikowitz's students to be in one musical or play for the year."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cat said. "He told us today ad e said he'd have information for the auditions tomorrow."

"Oh," I said. I really wasn't interested being in a musical but I guessed I could probably play a tree or something.

"I can't wait," Cat said. "Wicked is my favorite musical. I'm going for Glinda."

"Glinda?" I repeated having no idea who she was talking about. Cat's phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

"Yep," She said. "I've gotta go now; see ya, Sam!" She stood up and flashed a smile and a wave before heading out.

"Who was that?" I jumped at the voice before looking down at my laptop screen and seeing Carly with a smirk on her face.

"That," I said. "Was Cat Valentine… she's odd."

"Do you like her?" Carly asked.

"What? No. I'm not here to make friends, Carls, we've been over this." I said. Carly put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, it just wouldn't hurt for you to have someone besides me to talk to."

"Carly," I sighed not wanting to hear this speech again.

"I know, sorry," she said. "So, you're trying out for a musical?"

"Apparently." Carly looked down and started laughing. "What?" I said getting a little defensive. Sure it's me in a play but I could do it if I wanted to. I was a pageant girl after all. Carly finally stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"I just never imagined Sam Puckett starring in a musical." She said.

"Hey," I said. "I could do it if I really wanted to."

"I know you could do it," Carly said. "And that's why I want you to try."

"You're not gonna convince me."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How did you even know I had to be in a musical in the first place?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I heard your conversation with… Kate? Was that her name?" Carly answered.

"Cat."

"Right, I heard you talking with Cat about it." Carly repeated with the correct name.

"Oh," I said. After a short pause I continued with another question. "So, tell me all about Italy. Any boys whose heads need to be bashed?" Carly laughed.

"No, no bashing of heads. Italy is great though." She said. Then she continued to tell me about her new school and how much fun she was having and I started to miss her. She was having fun without me.

"But I really think you should try your hardest for this musical." Carly said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Carls,"

* * *

Carly somehow convinced me to actually try for this musical. It was not because of her puppy face, so don't ask. Anyway, I was sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for him to start talking about the musical. According to Cat, he'd have the information by now. Speaking of Sikowitz, that guy was weird. He didn't wear shoes and he drank from cocoanuts. I was pretty sure he along with his teaching methods was a little weird. He threw himself down a flight of stairs to know pain. Who does that? Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain on my chest and I looked down to see a ball on the floor next to me. _What the hell_, I thought.

"Are you paying attention?" Sikowitz asked me.

"Did you just throw a ball at me?"

"Yes." I stared at him disbelievingly. The nut job threw a ball at me because I wasn't paying attention. Go figure. "Were you paying attention?" He asked again.

"Nope."

"Well you should be because I have important information about the musical." He said and turned around toward the tables that were behind him. I picked up the ball from the ground and threw it as hard as I could at his back. The ball hit him and he turned around, giving me a pointed look.

"I thought you'd want it back." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Indeed," he said. "As I was saying, on these tables I have the parts you can audition for; Elphaba, Galinda/Glinda, Fiyero, etc. After class you can come up and get the sheet for who want to try out for. Auditions will start next Saturday and one pm sharp. And now, back to improvisation…" After that, I stopped paying attention again. Class was almost over anyway. Class was dismissed about ten minutes later, and I made my way over to the tables with the parts on them. I felt an arm link through mine and when I looked to see who it was, none other than Cat Valentine.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi," I said.

"Who are you going to try out for?" She asked as we walked down the rows to the tables.

"Um I don't know yet. I thought I'd just grab a paper and see where it takes me." Cat furrowed her brows.

"I thought the person controlled the paper." She said confused.

"It does, I was just- never mind." I said. Once we got to the papers, Cat let go of me and scanned all the papers before grabbing one that said "Galinda/Glinda Upland" in big bold letters. I remembered her telling me that's who she was going to try out for. I looked at all the papers, trying to decide which I should pick. I really didn't want a main part, so I had to pick carefully. I felt a hand grab mine and then I was pulled over to the left side of all the tables. Cat took a paper and handed it to me.

"Here," she said. "I think you should try out for this one." I looked at the paper and like Cat's it had a name at the top, only this one said "Elphaba Thropp."

"Okay," I said and took the paper from her hands.

"I think you'd make a good Elphaba." Cat said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." We stood in silence for a moment before Cat stepped forward and hugged me. Again.

"Not a hugger." I stated and she giggled. Again.

"Oh right." She said and let me go. "I'll see you later!" She headed towards the door but when she got to it she turned around. "And don't forget to practice!" She said with a wink and a wave.

* * *

I got to my dorm and Elizabeth was at her desk on her laptop. She for once didn't pay any attention to me. She must have been working really hard. I set my stuff down on my bed before sitting on it myself. I pulled the audition paper out of my bag and took a look at it. Under the name was information about the character. She was green skinned, a witch, her sister, Nessarose, was handicapped, and she was a main character- the main character. _Oh chiz, _I thought. I definitely didn't want this part. I figured I could switch parts if I got back to the classroom before Sikowitz was gone, so I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room.

I practically sprinted across campus until I got to the classroom. I entered and the tables were gone, but Sikowitz was still there. I walked over to him and his back was still turned to me.

"I need to switch parts." I said bluntly. He stopped what he was doing and jumped around and faced me.

"No take backs!" He said.

"No, but I really need to switch parts." I tried to explain.

"No take backs," he said again. "You'll have to try your hardest with part you have." Then, he left the classroom, leaving me by myself. I threw my arms up.

"Unbelievable." I said. I looked at the paper again, reading the information I hadn't yet. My character is roomed with Cat's character and they hate each other but they later become best friends. _Is that why Cat wanted me to take this part,_ I wondered as I made my way back to my dorm. I figured that was exactly the reason when I thought about it. She did wink at me after telling me to practice.

I got back to my dorm and sat on my bed again. I flipped the audition paper over to reveal what I would have to sing at auditions. There was one problem: I couldn't read music.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Teachers love giving us a lot of work before breaks don't they? Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Tell me whatcha think and remember: reviews are like cupcakes; they make me happy. **


End file.
